Elizabeth's Other Half
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: They say you're born with a half and when you fall in love that other person's half complete's you. Elizabeth found her other half in the man who had been with her since the beginning.


Elizabeth's Other Half

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Stargate or Stargate Atlantis

The stargate came on and SG-1 watched as Elizabeth Weir's was brought through, Rodney McKay with her. She was in very bad shape. A breathing tube down her throat and she had many wires over her. Daniel looked at Landry and he sighed.

"General, how bad is her condition?"

"We don't know yet, for now she's in critical condition." Daniel left to see Elizabeth in the infirmary, Sam went for Rodney while the rest of SG-1 followed.

The infirmary's nurses watched as Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the Pegasus Ambassador and commander of the Atlantis base was rolled into the infirmary in bad condition. Rodney was by her side as they started checking her over. Dr. Lam pulled him aside.

"Dr. McKay, I need you to wait over here while we check her." At tha point Sam and SG-1 had entered the infirmary.

"No, I need to be with her."

"I need you out of the way." She saw the tears in his eyes, he shook his head and looked at Lam. "I understand your need to be with her, you're her friend and you came with her from another galaxy but we need to find out what's wrong with her."

"No, Lib needs me." Lam looked at the guard, he took Rodney by the arm.

"Come with me Dr. McKay."

"No, let me go. I need to be with her." As he fought the guard, Sam was shocked for once. "Lib, 'Lizabeth..." The guard drug him out. "Can I have a few seconds with her, just two, incase something goes wrong, please."

"Alright, two seconds then you leave." Lam looked at the guard and he released Rodney.

Sam and SG-1 watched with Lam as Rodney went Elizabeth, he looked at her.

"Honey, I'm here. I need you to get better Lib, I love you." He kissed her head and rubbed a hand over her hair. "I love you Lib, so much."

He looked at Elizabeth then took her hand, kissing it. Rodney placed it down and left the infirmary, Sam followed him.

"Rodney, wait up." He turned and looked at Sam, she walked to him.

"What Sam?"

"I'm sorry about Elizabeth, Carolyn will do all she can for her. So you two are...dating?"

"Yeah, I never thought I could fall for anyone besides a blond and a scientist but Lib's...she's the one. She's patient with me, we love to joke around and I love her. I need to call her mother, she is a friend of the president and know about her going to Atlantis. I need to inform her of her injuries. Excuse me Sam." He left and walked down the hall, Sam turned to find Daniel.

"Man, McKay and Elizabeth, never imagined that."

"No one did, how's it going so far?"

"Lam's preforming a brain scan right now. So far she's in bad shape, too soon to say but she'll probably never be the woman we knew." Sam turned back to the hall Rodney left down.

"I fear for Rodney right now. He's in love with her and this could break him."

"He maybe an asshole but he's still human."

Meanwhile Rodney was searching for Elizabeth's parents' house, Elizabeth once said politics were in her blood. Her paternal grandfather was an English Ambassador and maternal grandfather was a French Ambassador. Her mother worked at the British Consulate in Denver but kept a house in the Springs. Once finding it, Rodney went to the house, it was a manor actually. Rodney knocked and Marie Weir opened the door.

"Mrs. Weir, I'm here about your daughter."

"Elizabeth or Anabelle?"

"Elizabeth." Rodney was nervous, all of the Weir children were diplomats.

Three girls and two boys. Elizabeth was the youngest girl and the youngest child. Her brother Nicholas and sister Josephine were already dead due to their diplomacy.

"Come in please. Elizabeth's fiance is here so I think he needs to hear this."

Rodney followed Marie to the dayroom, Simon Wallace sat there.

"Simon, something's wrong with Elizabeth." Rodney sat down across from Simon and Marie. "This is Elizabeth's fiance..."

"Marie, me and Elizabeth aren't engaged anylonger, a two galaxy away relationship won't work. Hello, I'm Simon Wallace, and you are?"

"Rodney McKay, I'm a Dr. in astrophysics. I'm...I'm Elizabeth's boyfriend. Lib was injured by a high pulse beam of the enemy. Her state of injury and recovery is unknown. I wanted to let you know to be prepared for the worst." He shifted in his seat.

"I've lost my son and daughter to diplomacy, my father as well. My husband died four years ago and now my baby girl is dying. How could this happen?"

"We were unprepared of this attack and my miscalculations for one. I'm sorry but this was my fault. I should leave." He stood up and walked to the door but turned. "This is my fault and I'm sorry, Lib may not be my daughter or sister or wife but I love her very much. I wanted to marry her and have a family with her. I understand your pain. I'll keep you updated, I'm so sorry. "

Rodney left and Marie looked at Simon. "He says it's his fault yet he doesn't coward away, he comes to tell us. I see why Elizabeth loves him."

Going back to the SGC, Rodney finds Dr. Lam talking to SG-1 and Landry. Sam sees Rodney and goes over. "Rodney, Elizabeth isn't in good condition."

"I noticed, how bad?" Sam shook her head and looks at him.

"She has internal bleeding and she's bleeding in her brain. Soon pressure will build up and cause her to die. I'm sorry."

"Can you arrange for her parents to come? I think they deserve to spend whatever time she has left with her."

"I'll have Carolyn have her transfered to the Academy Hospital but Rodney, she only has a few hours. She said nine at the most." He shook his head and went over to Elizabeth.

"Hey, I wish I knew what to do, all the technology we have and yet we can't save you. If there was only a way to hea...that's it. We never gave you the gene therapy. That's it."

Her ran to SG-1, Lam and Landry. "What can we do if a person has the gene therapy and it works?"

Sam looked at him and shook er head. "They can use the ancient technology. Rodney, you should be spending time with with her not playing twenty questions."

"No that's it, we give her the gene therapy and hope it works. If it does, we can use the Ancient Healing Device. It can heal her completely."

" We don't have any of the gene therapy." Rodney looked at Lam as she said it and he smiled.

"By we do, Sam can you go to Atlantis and get some?"

"Sir?" She looked at Landry and he shook his head.

"That's an order colonel, go!"

Two Days Later

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find Rodney talking to Sam, they were actually laughing about something.

"You better not be flirting Rodney or it's over." Both turned to see Elizabeth smiling, Rodney smiled and took her hand.

"We were laughing over something Siler did. How do you feel?"

"Pounding headache but that's it." She looked around to see she was in a hospital not Atlantis, "why am I in a hospital and not home?"

"Atlantis infirmary couldn't help you. Your injuries were severe so we brought you to the SGC who transfered you to the Academy Hospial. I came with you." Sam laughed and smiled.

"When Dr. Lam tried to get Rodney to leave when you arrived at the SGC, a guard had to escort him out, he wouldn't leave you. It was quite funny."

"Rodney and me are attached at the hip, he goes where I go. How's Atlantis?"

"On a planet, we have now named 'Eliaos, after you incase you didn't return. It's the origin of Elizabeth, it means 'place of strenght' in Ancient. I suggested it, John was the one who placed it in the database. It's spelled E-L-I-A-O-S. I personaly like it."

"Rodney, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could marry me, I figured out how to save your life just hours before you were going to die."

"Marry you?"

"Elizabeth Jane Weir will you please marry me?" Rodney took her hand and smiled at her.

"Well I am stuck with you forever in the city, I might as well. Yes I'll marry you."

"Good because Lib, I love you and I almost lost it."

"I'll admit it now, I love you too Rodney."

"See, I knew you did then."

"Yes, I did then." Smiling and Rodney lookedc at her.

Daniel came in with Marie, Simon and Elizabeth's sister and brother.

"Elizabeth, you have some visitors." Elizabeth looked up to see her mother, Simon and her sister Anabelle and brother Alexander.

"Mom!" Elizabeth sat up more as her mother hugged her. "Hey, how are you?"

Sam and Daniel left after goodbyes while Rodney stayed. Alex looked at Rodney and shook his head. "You caused my sister to get injuried! Why are you still here.?"

He got to Rodney and punched him, Elizabeth saw it and yelled at her brother. "Alex stop!"

"Why, he deserves it!" As Rodney stood up and backed away from his future brother-in-law.

"Rodney?" Holding out her hand and he took it, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Well atleast it's better then when Ronon kicked your ass in sparring. You'll live, go get some ice on it."

Rodney bent down and kissed Elizabeth's head, she smiled and watched him leave.

"Touch him again and I'll take you on Alex, recovering or not."

"The asshole cause you to get injured." Alex starred at his baby sister and she smiled.

"That asshole happens to be your future brother-in-law. I love Rodney and I plan on marrying him. It's not his fault, it's his miscalculations. Science isn't perfect Alex and neither is mankind. Rodney came all the way from another galaxy to be with me, either till he returned with me or I died and he returned alone. You know about the stuff I deal with, I write you all every week. The enemy did this, Rodney's miscalculations are just a part. Don't touch him."

"He's a scientist Elizabeth." Anabelle made that comment and Elizabeth looked at her sister.

"And?"

"Well scientists are airheads and they think they know everything. Baby sister, you don't have to feel sorry for him enough that you'll marry him." She sat on Elizabeth's bed and took her hand.

"Anabelle, I love Rodney. Rodney will tell you he doesn't know everything and he's not an airhead, now he may get hot headed sometimes but he's the one I want to marry. I relly do love him."

Rodney came in the room, a bag of ice to his eye. "So do you know everything?" Alex asked that and rodney looked at the guy.

"I'm not all knowing but I can tell you who is. Talk to an Ancient, they can tell you anything. Wait, they can't. They can't interfer with human affairs. No one on Earth is all knowing, so NO, I don't know all knowing."

"God is!" Anabelle shot that and Elizabeth looked at Rodney, that was one conversation they hated.

"I'm sure he is." Rodney said and sat beside Elizabeth.

"Let me see." Rodney took it off and Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sure Ronon can give you a matching one so it doesn't look odd when you get home. Radek will ask and you'll have to say you got punched by your future brother-in-law."

"I'll be the joke of the city for a few weeks." Placing the ice back on his eye.

"Not if we stay on Earth for a few weeks, how about that? I want to see a few people and tell them I'm engaged plus I'm sure you'll want to tell Jeanie."

"Her first question will be if I got you pregnant." Elizabeth laughed and looked at her fiance.

"I'm sure Ganos Lal or Janus would be the first choice of names once we do have children."

"Ancient names? Are you serious?"

"Ganos Lal Karen Weir-McKay or Janus Rodney Weir-McKay. I think they are good names."

"See that's the down side to marrying an Ancient expert."

"I'm marrying one too, you do technology and I do the language." She smiled and looked at her family. "So can I marry him Mom or do I have to do it without your premission?"

"Elizabeth it's your life."

"See, my family's fine with you." Smiling at her fiance, he rolled his eyes.

One Week Later

Jeanie opened the door to see her brother, the rimnets of a black eye still there, and Elizabeth.

"Oh God, Rodney what did you do?" Seeing his eye.

"Well Jeanie that's a good question, the answer is 'Nothing'!"

"I seriouly doubt that if Dr. Weir brings you from the Pegasus Galaxy. Come in."

The followed Jeanie to the living room, Madison was coloring.

"Actually, I didn't bring him to Earth, he brought me. Long story which we'll explain. Hi Mady."

Elizabeth looked at the four year old's coloring.

"Is that a planet?"

"It's a rocket, a circle rocket. It goes faster if in a ball. You can have it." Madison handed it to Elizabeth and she smiled.

"I'll put it in my office beside my picture of me and Uncle Rodney." Placing it in her purse. "Thank you by the way."

"So Rodney brought you here, why?" As they sat down.

"I was severely injured by a high pulse beam by our enemy. I was on the verge of dying when Rodney figured out how to save me. Why we came was to tell you good news."

"What he'd do, move up a spot?" Rodney looked at his sister and rolled his eyes.

"You tell her." Elizabeth said and Rodney looked at her. "I told my family, now granted my brother gave you that but I doubt Jeanie would touch me. Tell her."

"Elizabeth and I are engaged." Rodney said and Jeanie looked at them.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Rodney looked at Elizabeth, she smiled.

"I told you she'd do that, I told you that would be her first question!"

"No he didn't, we fell in love." Taking Rodney's hand, Jeanie looked at them.

"Oh, wow. I didn't ever think someone could do that. So when's the wedding and will it be here?"

Elizabeth looked at Rodney and he shook his head.

"No, it'll be in the city."

"Oh, alright. Can we come?"

"You have clearence but neither Kaleb or Mady do."

"I told Kaleb everything, he's kept quiet and Mady's four, who's going to believe her except us?"

"Or we could just let them come to Atlantis permentantly Lib, we could let Jeanie help us and Kaleb can help in the mesh hall." Looking a his fiancee, Elizabeth looked at him before sighing.

"I'll call the president, see what he thinks. No promises Rodney."

Three weeks Later

John and the others watched as Elizabeth came through with Rodney and the Millers.

"Good as new." John said as he hugged Elizabeth, she smiled.

"And I have the Ancient gene."

"I know, but look at you, whoa...when'd you get this?" Taking Elizabeth's hand once seeing her engagement ring. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Aunt Lib, Aunt Lib?" Mady looked at Elizabeth and then around. "Can I stay here with you?"

Elizabeth picked up Mady and looked at her. "Mady meet John, he's a good friend of Uncle Rodney's and mine. John, meet Madison Miller. My future niece and Rodney's niece."

"Rodney? Are you pregnant? Did you get her pregnant?" John looked at Rodney and Elizabeth.

"Why does everyone ask if I got her pregnant? I did not get Lib pregnant, at least not yet. We love each other and we wnat to get married!"

"I have a few reports to catch up on." John stated and Teyla laughed.

"More of twenty John, I will help you catch up. I am happy for you both."

Nine Months Later

Colonel Ellis came in Elizabeth's office, she sat talking with Mady over rules.

"Dr. Weir? How have you been?" Elizabeth looked up and smiled.

"Colonel Ellis, give me a minute. Now Mady, no more kicking the ball in the halls when people are passing. You're lucky Dr. Stateson only got hit and has a bruise. Do you understand?"

Her niece looked at her with a smile and nodded. "Yes Aunt Lib."

"Alright, run along." Standing up and walked around her desk to her niece. Elizabeth was six months pregnant and Ellis hadn't returned to Atlantis since her return to the city. He nevr even stayed to know her engagement. "Lt. Bryson, take Mady to her mother's lab please."

"Yes Dr. Weir, come on Mady." Taking the girl's hand, Elizabeth turned to Ellis.

"It's been a long while Colonel. How have you been?"

"I asked the same but I see you're...settling down."

"I am, I married two weeks after you left and I'm six months pregnant. That was my niece. We had my husband's sister, who studies Astrophysics transfered here, her husband works in the mesh hall and Mady...well she' a five year old. So what do I owe this visit?"

"Just checking in after a routine sweep of the galaxy. I heard they named the planet Elius, please say not after me?"

"Actually it's Eliaos, after me. That was when they had no clue if I'd live or not.Eliaos is the origin name of Elizabeth. It means 'place of strength' in Ancient. I personally like the name becasue of it's menaing."

"So girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"What's her name going to be?"

"Ganos Lal Zoya Weir-McKay, it's Ancient. Yes I married the strange and irritating Dr. Rodney McKay."

"Why?"

"Strangely enough, I fell in love with him." She smiled and Ellis was a little unsure.

"Well congrats Dr. Weir on your marriage and daughter."

"I married the right man and I know he loves me. That's my life so far."

Ellis nodded before leaving, Elizabeth walked to the balcony. Her life was completed. From near death to the near birth of her daughter. One man had stood beside her since the beginning, her husband and other half, Rodney McKay.


End file.
